He Is An Anarchist
This is the premiere of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load, And Light Six members from each tribe would race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining four tribe members would assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat would then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel would win. Winner: Allison Tanner, Amanda Casey, Billy Williams, Cody Gibson, Freddy Libman, Janet Orsan, Leroy Harris, Raini Moore, Ryan Haller, Tara Ackerman Story Day 1 On the coast of Panama, a fishing vessel carries twenty Americans, ready to start the adventure of a lifetime. Although they haven't spoken, first impressions are forming. The fishing vessel arrives at the beach and the twenty contestants get off to meet Jeff Probst, who starts with the QnA. After a short back and forth, Jeff starts giving out the bags of buffs. Cody is the first one to pull out a buff, revealing a gray buff with the word 'Anarchy' on it. After some confusion, Jeff announces that there is no starting tribe for the beginning portion of the game and that they will live together for the full 39 days. Jeff then directs the twenty to their camp and tells them to hurry as it will begin to rain soon. During the walk, Selina approaches Ryan and tells him she knows he's from Big Brother. Ryan asks for her to not tell anyone, to which Selina tells him she had no plans to tell anyone as she wants to work with him. Ryan agrees and the two separate before they get spotted. The twenty people then arrive to their campsite and almost immediately, Walter tries to take a leadership position. He dictates everyone on what to do, which annoys the other oldest, Andrew. Andrew tries to warn Walter about his overbearing attitude as it could get him in trouble. Walter ignores Andrew and continues barking out orders. Meanwhile, Billy begins his plan to create a large alliance. He approaches Davidson, Nicole, Cody, Leroy, Christine, Ryan, and Selina and tells them the same thing. While people like Davidson and Ryan are all for the alliance, Nicole and Cody both share worry. The two agree to stay loyal to one another and to keep an eye out for better options if Billy's alliance doesn't work out. Back at camp, Andrew and Walter continue to bicker, which begins to annoy everyone else. Vinny seperates the two before getting back to work. Andrew apologizes for the bickering and is forgiven by the group. Walter, however, doesn't apologize and continues to bark out orders. While out collecting wood, Angie and Janet talk. The two realize religion is important in their life and begin to talk about their church, the people they met, etc. Billy is with them, collecting a large amount of wood, and gets annoyed with their talk. He tells his alliance he wants Janet or Angie gone first. At night, the twenty get to know each other. Pete reveals he is a rapper and is asked to perform a freestyle. When he tries, he fails and stumbles over his words. After four minutes of Pete's freestyle, it ends. Much to the relief of most of the players. After a little bit, everyone, except Davidson and Ryan, go to sleep. Remembering Russell emptying his canteens in Samoa, the two do just that and empty a majority of the canteens. The two can hardly contain their laughter as they finish and head off to bed. Day 2 In the early morning, the twenty continue to work on their shelter. While going through the toolbox, Leroy finds a rolled up scroll. He sticks it into his pocket before taking the hammer out of the box. After finishing the shelter, Leroy shares the clue with his alliance and they promise to keep it between themselves. Noticing that Billy, Cody, Christine, Nicole, Davidson, Leroy, Ryan, and Selina only really talk to each other, Tara deduces that they are aligned. She approaches Tahan and tells her what she witnessed. Throughout the day, Tahan also notices the eight of them only talking to one another, and agrees to an alliance with Tara. During their one meal of the day, Christine comes out to everyone about her being gay and how her parents weren't the most kind to her afterwards. Everyone accepts Christine and congratulate her on her bravery, with the exception of Walter. He tells Nicole that they have eleven men and nine women this season. Nicole tells Christine, causing her to cry. Cody, Nicole, and Angie comfort Christine. Meanwhile, Ryan and Selina talk strategy. Selina tells Ryan she is worried about how fast Billy approached them as he is playing aggressive right out of the gate. Ryan agrees about Billy's aggressiveness but likes the alliance as it offers them plenty of sheilds. Day 3 Early in the morning, Amanda and Raini return with treemail and a small bag. The treemail explained that they must choose a colored chip and that would determine the team they would be on. After they pick their chips, they put on colored bandannas and make their way to the challenge. The twenty arrive to the challenge and stand on their team colored mat. After explaining the challenge, the two teams strategize. The runners for the red team are Christine, Angie, Tahan, Vinny, Pete, and Selina. The runners for the yellow team are Allison, Billy, Leroy, Cody, Tara, and Raini. The yellow team get an early lead putting their boat together while the red team struggles. However, the yellow team struggles paddling, giving the red team time to catch up. The yellow team manage to fix their paddling rhythm an and both teams reach their fire and the beach at the same time. Walter insists that he take charge of the puzzle and confuses his tribe. This allows the yellow team to finish their puzzle first and light their fire, winning them immunity. The twenty return to camp, Walter tries to shift the blame onto Andrew for their loss. Andrew snaps back, saying Walter was the one who tried to take charge on the puzzle and caused all of the confusion. Before the fight can escalate, Andrew leaves the camp. Walter then tells everyone he is gonna vote Andrew out and wants them to join him. However, the others who are going to Tribal talk about Walter's abrasiveness and apparent homophobia. While Tahan wants to get rid of the eight in the alliance, she knows it'll be a lost cause because no one will not vote Walter. At Tribal, everyone says the Anarchy twist threw everything into a loop. When asked if there were a ton of big personalities, Christine calls Walter out for his comment against her. When asked about the comment, Walter tells Jeff what he said and that he still stands by it. Christine yells at Walter for his homophobia and that she will be voting him. Walter shrugs it off, thinking he has the majority to get rid of Andrew. In the end, Walter is voted out 9-1. He doesn't acknowledge the other nine as he leaves Tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Billy continues to target Angie and Janet. * Tahan and Tara strengthen their alliance. * Leroy and Nicole search for the idol. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon season premieres Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy